Chocolate Lips
by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto
Summary: When Kakashi gets some chocolate on his lips, Obito wants to help him clean it off. The silver-haired boy isn't too happy about Obito's way of doing things. This is the story behind Kakashi's mask and why he just can't get along with Obito. Young!ObiKaka ONESHOT
It was early spring before Kakashi and Obito had started the ninja academy and Obito was at Kakashi's place, baking chocolate chip cookies.

They had gotten to know each other when Obito needed someone to look after him one day, and a person that was on Kakashi's father's squad happened to be Obito's uncle and Sakumo happened to owe him a favor. So, Obito was taken into Kakashi's place for a few days and the two became friends.

Ever since then, Obito would hang out at Kakashi's every now and then.

Kakashi's father had just helped them put the cookies to bake in the over, and carrying the cookie dough-bowl and two spoons, Kakashi and Obito sat down in the living room's couch to eat what was left of the cookie dough.

They had made chocolate chip cookies, and since Obito really liked chocolate so they ended up putting both chocolate pieces and cacao in the dough.

Of course, nothing was as good as the dough. Really, the cookie dough was way better than the finished cookies, even if they were good, too.

When they had finished scarping out the dough from the bowl, Obito wanted to lick it clean. But he was a guest, so he couldn't do such a thing. He pouted unhappily. Then he turned to watch Kakashi lick up the last bit of cough from his spoon.

"Hey."

Kakashi turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You've got chocolate on your lips."

"Oh."

Kakashi licked his lips to get it off. Obito furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's still there", he pointed.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth.

"Wait…" Obito crawled closer to him. "I'll help you."

"No. I can do it myself."

Obito leaned closer and Kakashi leaned back. Eventually, Kakashi fell down on the coach, his eyes wide when Obito climbed on top of him.

"Obito, what are you doing?"

"Be still. I'll clean it off."

He leaned down and slowly licked Kakashi's lower lip.

"Obito?"

Obito smiled mischievously. "Can't waste any chocolate, can we? I think… you've got some more…"

Kakashi squirmed as he tried to get away but Obito hold down his shoulders so he couldn't move anywhere.

Obito warm tongue licked Kakashi's lower lip once again, twice, and then he licked his upper lip, too. When he tried to press his tongue inside Kakashi's mouth, the silver-haired boy whimpered in protest and turned his head away.

Obito smirked and his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Open your mouth, Kakashi."

"No way!"

"But you got more chocolate than me. It was unfair, I'm telling you! So..." One of Obito's hands grabbed his chin. "... just don't make a fuss and…" He pulled Kakashi's jaw down so his lips parted. "…open your mouth." He finished, speaking close enough for their lips to brush together.

His wet, pink tongue darted out again and licked just the inside of Kakashi's lips, before he softly sucked on Kakashi's tongue. His teeth scraped against Kakashi and Obito pulled back.

"Sorry!" He laughed and rubbed his neck. "I didn't mean to do that."

Kakashi scowled at him and tried to push him of but Obito quickly put his weight over Kakashi. Obito was heavier and Kakashi couldn't move.

"Your mouth tastes chocolate, Kakashi… I want more."

Kakashi's cheeks burned pink in embarrassment.

"And I say you can't!"

"But I want to."

"No! That's- that's disgusting!"

"But it feels nice. The lips tingle."

"What did you even learn that!?"

"I saw my aunt kissing yesterday a guy outside the window." He made a face. "It looked gross. But…" His head dropped lower again and their accidently noses bumped together when he tried to kiss him again. "Not with you, it wasn't."

Kakashi tried to shift away, but he couldn't. "I'll learn to use chakra next week, and you won't ever be able to do this to me anymore, you loser! You can't even read yet!"

Obito frowned at him. "Most kids can't read at four."

"I can. "

Obito shut him up by kissing him again, and this time he held his face in place. It was a bit sloppy, but not as bad as Kakashi wanted it to be. Still not having forgiven Kakashi for insulting him, Obito bit down on his lip and Kakashi whimpered again.

"Anyway, you can't make me let you go, can you?" Obito smiled in satisfaction. "You can't do anything against me, Bakashi. I'm stronger than you, even if I can't read yet."

Revenge sure was sweet. Obito was getting tired of Kakashi trying to act like he was better only because he usually knew more things than Obito did. It wasn't fair; not considering Obito was several months older. It wasn't his fault he could be a bit obnoxious at times. He was born that way.

"I don't ever want to play with you anymore!" Kakashi shouted angrily.

Kakashi's father looked in when he heard his son's shout. "Hey boys, what's going on?"

"Obito won't let me go!"

Sakumo held back a smile. "It's time to go home now, Obito."

"Okay." The dark-haired boy skipped to the hall, before he remembered his manners and bowed his head to Sakumo. "Thanks for having me, sir!"

Sakumo smiled before turned to his young son. "Kakashi, follow him home."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "I don't want to."

"Kakashi…." When his father used that tone, Kakashi just couldn't argue.

"Fine!"

Sakumo pressed a bag of freshly made cookies in Obito's hand as Kakashi put his shoes on.

Still sulking he walked down to the Uchiha compound with Obito.

He sulked a little bit less when Obito offered him a hot cookie.

"Just to taste them," Obito explained. By the time they reached Obito's place, the whole bag was empty except for a few crumbles in the bottom.

Kakashi had almost forgiven Obito when the other boy he gripped Kakashi's shirt and pulled him close, pressing his lips to Kakashi's one last time.

"You're lips are pretty." Obito told him before he walked inside. "Goodbye, Kakashi."

Kakashi's fingers touched his lips as he looked after the closed door. The he huffed and turned away to walk home, his hands stuck into his pockets.

"I hate you, I'm better than you, and I'll kick your ass."

Sakumo was puzzled when Kakashi began to wear a scarf around his neck and mouth every time he walked outside. He just couldn't understand why or from what, who or where Kakashi got the idea to cover up his face.

On Kakashi's fifth birthday a few months later, his father gave him custom-made black masks, and from that day forward, Kakashi couldn't be seen without wearing at least one of them.

It was, after all, a safety precaution.

* * *

Just a weird idea I got one day and wanted to write down. I think I'm happy with how it turned out, but I'm not completely content. Well, practice makes perfect and I've got to start somewhere. Thanks you for reading and please review! :D I love reviews J

And yeah, I will update Getting Even soon. Don't kill me. I'm working on it XD Promise.


End file.
